


Sometimes life hits you when you don't expect it

by Amyschoice



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyschoice/pseuds/Amyschoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compilation of tumblr ficlets i've written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The two wallflowers in the crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: two miserable people at a wedding au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: two miserable people at a wedding au. 12xClara

“So how do you know the groom?”

 

“I don’t.”

 

“The bride?”

 

“Don’t know her either.”

 

“Then why are you here?”

 

She took a sip of her wine, hoping that her second glass would finally kick the alcohol in her system and make her loopy enough to forget ever coming to this miserable wedding. “I’m a friend’s plus one.”

 

“Ah, I see.” Says the older man, swirling his scotch on the rocks. “Where’s your friend then?”

 

“Over there dancing with his ex-girlfriend.” She points on the dance floor to a darker skinned man dancing to some pop song with a blonde haired women with a scowl. Clara never liked going to weddings, but her best friend Danny insisted that she come to this one just because he didn’t want to show up dateless and Clara wanted to help him out. He needn’t have worried about that though because now he’s left Clara alone at the bar to go hang out with some tramp.

 

“Weddings are the worst.”

 

“Cheers to that.”

 

“What about you? How do you know the bride and groom?” She decided to ask, drawing her attention away from her friend and putting it on the man beside her. She and the man had just started talking when he came over and got his drink and complimented her on her dress. He was tall, had exceptional curly grey hair that was absolutely adorable, and wore a suit with a black tie.

 

He shrugged and put his empty glass on the bar, sniffing. “The groom and I go way back. Old, new friend of mine.”

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

 

“He’s a friend.”

 

“A good friend?”

 

“Could be better.” He paused. “I don’t like weddings either.”

 

Clara nodded and they went quiet.

 

A few moments later, the man leaned in and whispered something in Clara’s ear.

 

“Wanna get out of here?”

 

The question intrigued her and Clara raised an eyebrow at him, curious to his offer. “A little bit. What did you have in mind?”

 

Going off with some stranger she met at a party had bad written all over it, but for some weird reason Clara decided against it. Perhaps the wine had finally got to her.

 

“Well considering that we’re both not having a good time, how about we go do something that we both enjoy? If you’re interested.”

 

“Very. Where too?”

 

The man smiled. “Do you trust me?”

 

Clara hesitated, looking the man deep in the eyes before responding. “For some reason, I do.”

 

“I’m the Doctor.”

 

“I’m Clara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can request a prompt if you'd like here at my tumblr: riversnogged.tumblr.com/ask :)


	2. The blood in her veins is now on her skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Doctor has never really seen the full extent of River's training. So when he needs rescuing (for some extreme reason, his life must be being threatened) the blood soaked woman who stands before him, is not the River Song he knows. 11xRiver

Sontaran bodies lay across the floor of the shuttle, blood pooling around the decaying heads and bones sticking out from their limbs. River stands among them all, breathing heavily with sweat on her brow, and blood drenching the ends of her battle dress and legs. Her gun remains at the ready incase any other aliens dare to come across her and husband and she needs to fire on sight. The Doctor lies on the ground from afar with his eyes wide and bulging at his wife. He never thought she could be like this, so brutal and fierce and, well,  _deadly_. 

 

He always knew that River was a fighter, but not in this kind of way. The sight of her was frightening and far from the loveable women the Doctor knew. Just moments before he had witnessed her viciously murdered more than 50 Sontarans for the sake of him - she _killed_  for him. And she wasn’t kind with it either. She swooped in with the Tardis after she realized that her husband was taken captive and pounced out without sparing a thought of talking to them first. Talking always works, but not with River Song. She aimed her gun and set it for kill. Within minutes that’s what she did. She killed, killed, and killed some more until bodies began to fall and blood coated the walls and floor. A little bit even got on him.

 

When she thinks the coast is finally clear, River turns the safety on her gun and puts it back into the holder strapped on her thigh. She runs towards the Doctor and doesn’t even seem to care that she has another man’s blood staining her cheeks, when that’s the only thing the Doctor can look at.

 

“Sweetie, are you okay?” She asks, grabbing his face to check for wounds, acting like what happened seconds before didn’t even affect her. “We need to get out of here.”

 

That’s exactly what they needed to do, but the Doctor wasn’t sure if he wanted to leave with  _this_  side of River. Despite his thoughts he still got up and let her help him inside the machine where he took a seat on the chairs and River took control.

 

He noticed that she left footprints of blood around the floor when she came in and the smell of metal was strong in the air. 

 

She didn’t even seem to notice.

 

“We’ll go back to Earth and see if Amy can help you there. Are you alright? Are you hurt?” She looked over her shoulder with a worrying glance. He realizes that the whole time she’s been in his presence he hasn’t said a word to her.

 

“I’m fine.” He lied. 

 

River nodded and turned back to the controls. 

 

The Doctor just watched her. 

 

How could someone so loving and caring do something as monstrous as what she did back there and not think anything of it? Not even talk about it? Did she even care? Was it like a game to her? Perhaps the River Song he loved was the brainwashed lie and  _this one_  was what her true colours were on the inside. This River was not the one he knew. This one was deadly and lethal and merciless and _inhuman._  

 

The Doctor stayed quiet on the trip back to Amy’s, hoping in some way he could see past the blood stains and scars that mark her skin and remember the good that she still had inside of her heart, if there was even anything left of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can request a prompt if you'd like here at my tumblr: riversnogged.tumblr.com/ask :)


	3. Tickle fights are for five year olds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: fluffy doctor river tickle fight stuff. 11xRiver

The Doctor fixes his bowtie in the mirror, tightening it just a tad around his neck. 

 

“What do you think of this one, River? I think it’s better then the boring old red one I usually wear. This one’s got purple flowers!” He turns to River for inspection, expecting to see her smile at his choice of bowtie. Instead is greeted with her frown and a roll of her eyes.

 

“What is it? Do you not like it?“ He pouts.

 

River sighs thoughtfully. “It’s not that but…” She shakes her head. “Bowties, Doctor? Really?“

 

The Doctor frowns. “I thought you liked my bowties.”

 

“It was cute when you first regenerated, sweetie, but come _on,_ ” She steps forward to fiddle with his neck attire. “It’s kind of weird.“

 

The Doctor purses his lips. “Your words wound me!”

 

River laughs, “I’m just saying, Doctor! Why don’t you go back to wearing a tie like in your last regeneration? You looked ever so handsome.“

 

"A tie!?” He grabs her waist and pulls her close to him, eyeing her features carefully. “You want me to wear a tie? That’s so not cool at all!“

 

River giggled in his grasp and rests her delicate hands on his shoulders. "But it’s normal, sweetie.”

 

“River, you and I both know i’m not normal.” His hands snake around to her lower sides and he suddenly begins to tickle her there, proving his point futhermore and earning himself a surprised laugh from River. 

 

“Doctor! Maturity!” She says as she pushes him away, scurrying to the bed before he can get her again. 

 

“You should’ve thought of that before you insulted my neck wear choice.”

 

He pounces to her again and grabs her forcefully, and this time River is much more resistant than before. His one hand holds her around her waist, lightly pulling her closer to him by the small of her back, and the other dances its way up and down her sides where he knows she's most ticklish. River howls and swats at him as she tries to hold back her laughter. He finds that at this position it's to hard to access both sides of her stomach so with one of his hands he puts it flat on her stomach and pushes her backwards until her legs catch on the edge of the bed and she and him go falling down on top of it. 

 

He finally has her down and starts getting both of her sides but finds that if he goes up her body he can get right around her neck. He doesn't waste any time in tickling her there and at her sides, making River squirm beneath him like a fish of water. She puts up a fight though, pushing him back with her hands and trying to kick him away with her feet, but to no avail. The Doctor straddles her waist and pins her lower body down to the bed.

 

River laughs wildly and tries to push at him again, but she’s not pushing hard enough to move him and it only encourages the Doctor to tickle her more. Her laugh his favourite sound to hear and the way her nose scrunches with every noise makes him smile and wonder how he managed to find someone as perfect as River Song. 

 

“D-Doctor! S-stop tickling me!” She says through her exotic laughs, trying to grab and pull away the Doctor's hands. She doesn’t expect him to stop but he does. He gazes at her, watching her breath in and out heavily as she tucks her loose hair behind her ears. She let's out another giggle and that's when he realize how beautiful she looks even with a red face and sweat forming near her brow. In that moment he leans down and swiftly captures her lips with his, gently grabbing the back of her head to pull her closer into the kiss. 

 

River is surprised at the unexpected kiss but accepts it nonetheless. She wraps one hand around the back of his neck and swirls the tips of her fingers in the hair around his neck. She giggles a bit when she feels the Doctor run his hands down her back and when he pulls away, he leaves her wanting more.

 

“What was that for?” She whispers, a little breathless from the kiss and still from the tickling.

 

“Just a reminder that I love you.” He smiles.

 

Heart swelling at the words she feels she doesn’t hear enough, River cups his face in her hands tenderly and brushed her nose against his. “Love you too, sweetie.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can request a prompt if you'd like here at my tumblr: riversnogged.tumblr.com/ask :)


	4. A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: clara gets her period and has to awkwardly explain to the doctor why she has to stop by a drugstore before another crazy adventure (more awkward and uncomfortable the better) :). 11xClara

“Why do you need to stop at the drugstore?”

 

“Because I do, Doctor! Just drop me off and-”

 

“No, no, no! We don’t have time! If we don’t get to Barcelona  _now_  we’ll miss the parade!”

 

“To hell with the parade! I need a pitstop and we’re not going anywhere until I go to the drugstore!" 

 

Clara slams her hands down _hard_ on the console board and frowns at the Doctor across from it, eyebrows furrowed. She doesn't understand why the Doctor is being so difficult with her. He crosses his arms over his chest and frowns at her like he doesn't seem to think her pitstop is at all necessary.

 

“What’s gotten into you? You're much more moody then usual.”

 

Clara gasps, “I’m not moody!“

 

He scoffs. "You are today.”

 

“ _Err!_ You don't just tell that to a girl, Doctor!“ She throws her hands up in the air angrily and paces around the console, stomping as she goes. “Just drop me off at a drugstore, Chin boy, and i’ll only be five minutes! You have a bloody time machine. It's impossible to be late for the _silly_ parade you're dying to go to.”

 

He opens his mouth to explain how this parade is a once in a lifetime thing that has animals and acrobats and free food and fireworks, but Clara is right about how they can’t be late. He just doesn't want to stop. It's only going to make him wait longer to see the Universe's most dazzling parade ever. He stands his ground and points a finger at her, ready to defend his thoughts, but Clara is giving him such a cold stare right now that he lowers his finger with a sigh and sets the Tardis to land at the nearest drugstore.

 

 

***

 

Twenty minutes later see’s Clara stepping back into the Tardis with a large plastic bag filled to the brim with ... whatever it is she bought. The Doctor, who has been lounging on one of the passenger chairs for the pass time, sits himself upright and glares at her. 

 

“Where the hell’ve you been? You said five minutes!” He says angrily, eyeing her down. Clara doesn't even looked phased. She simply places her bag down on the console and starts rummaging through it.

 

“Yeah, five minutes … then another five minutes and another five minutes … It's really hard to find stuff in there.” 

 

The Doctor groans. “Fine. Whatever. You got what you need, right? No more stops?”

 

“Actually I just have to run to the bathroom-”

 

“ _What!?_ “ Tossing his head back and groaning even louder, the Doctor rubs his hands down his face in exasperation. “You couldn’t of gone pee in the drugstore?”

 

Clara glares at him. “Not exactly.“

 

"What’d you even get anyways? What you’ve got there?” Before Clara can jerk the bag away from his grasp, the Doctor lunges towards her at great speed and reaches a hand inside the plastic. He pulls out a medium sized black box with the label “tampax" across the front in big green letters and holds it in front of him.

 

_Oh._

 

That’s why she was so moody.

 

He blinks at the box then turns his head to Clara, expression blank. 

 

“If you want to get to Barcelona for that parade,” Clara starts, reaching for the box in his hands. “I suggest you give me my tampons back or else we’re going to have a whole  _other_  problem to worry about.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can request a prompt if you'd like here at my tumblr: riversnogged.tumblr.com/ask :)


	5. Hells kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: fluff - clara burns her hand making a souffle after the doctor running in and startles her, he helps her with the burn and the souffle. 11xClara

Clara’s in her kitchen when the Doctor decides to scare her. 

 

Clara and the Doctor have been in quite the pranking mood these past couple of days. Clara started it all when she put plastic wrap around all the toilet seats in the Tardis and left the Doctor with a messy situation each time, and the Doctor got her back by filling every room in her house with balloons that, when popped, exploded with tons of little confetti that he made Clara clean up by herself. Their prank war had been going strong since then and today, the Doctor wanted to be the first to scare Clara, since it was usually the other way around.

 

He quietly tiptoes his way through the house and into the kitchen where Clara was baking one of her famous souffles. He was careful to make sure he didn't slip or do anything that cause him to make a whisper of a sound when he snuck around the counter and got into position behind her to scare her. He didn't go big with his prank today. Just something small so that when Clara got him back it wouldn't be as bad as when she put red hair dye in all of his bathing towels. He takes a deep breath and with all his might, he raises his hands and shouts, "Boo!"

 

Clara jumps and drops the pan she'd been cooking with. “Ow!" 

 

Confused by her reaction, the Doctor lowers his arms and raises an eyebrow at her even though she can’t see him. He expected a slap or a scowl or even some harsh words to come from her but all Clara does is turn around and glares at him.

 

And then he notices now that she’s holding her increasingly red hand.

 

“Doctor! You idiot! You can't scare me when i'm cooking!”

 

  
"I'm sorry, Clara! I'm sorry!" He quickly grabs her wrist and pulls it towards him, inspecting her hands for any signs of cuts or possible bruises.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

"Obviously i'm not! I burned my hand on my bloody pan because of  _you!_ ” She wacks his arm with her good hand for good measure and he yelps. 

 

“I'm sorry, Clara! I just wanted to prank you before you pranked me for once." He examines the burn on her skin carefully. It’s not too bad, he notes, only the first two layers of her skin were harshly singed. 

 

"Does it hurt?“

 

"Just stings.” Clara answer, softening up. She takes her hand back and tries touching it but that just makes it sting more and she flinches. “I think it’s a second degree burn. I just have to run some water on it and…" She stops dead sentence when the Doctor grips her hand and wrist careful in his own, and what happens next makes Clara’s grow wide.

 

A strange sort of yellow, glowing dust escapes the Doctor’s hands and swirls around Clara’s burn mark. Her hand grows numb and in seconds she doesn’t feel the sting of a fresh burn anymore. The yellow dust vanishes as it seeps into her skin as well as the glow that came with it. When the Doctor takes his hands away, Clara's hand is completely healed.

 

“Wow,” she breaths in awe. “I didn’t know you could do that.“

 

"Time Lord regeneration energy; nanogenes,” he explains, still eyeing her hand to make sure his nonogenes done their job. 

 

“Nanogenes,” she repeats, “Funny word.“

 

"Does your hand feel better?”

 

“Yes,” Clara says, and the Doctor leans down to kiss the middle of it. She's a little surprised at the gesture and her cheeks grow red. He looks at her longing with soft eyes and she can tell that he's upset he burned her. She starts to feel a little guilty for getting so angry at him.

 

"I'm sorry I burned you." He says again softly.

 

"I'm sorry I hit you." 

 

They stare at each other for a long moment, both gazing into each other's eyes. Clara's breathing hitches when the Doctor starts to lean in but she realizes that it's not because she's scared, it's because she wants it so bad too. She puts her now healed hand on his shoulder, closes her eyes, and reaches on her tiptoes to match the Doctor's height and waits until his lips brush hers. 

 

But before the Doctor could even reach her the stove timer goes up and they both jump away from each other, already regretting what they were about to do. 

 

"Your souffle!" The Doctor states, clearly flustered. He rubs the back of his neck and takes a few steps back from Clara, seemingly loosing all the confidence he just had when he was about to kiss her. Clara giggles at his efforts to play it off cool and leans up to kiss his cheek before he completely ruined the moment.

 

"Why don't you take a seat and i'll give you a piece, hm?" She says, pushing him lightly on the chest towards the chair at the counter. The Doctors swallows and backs up towards the chair, not once taking his eyes off Clara.

 

"And once you're done that I'll even let you have some dessert." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can request a prompt if you'd like here at my tumblr: riversnogged.tumblr.com/ask :)


	6. Bombshell blonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write about the first time (or one of the times) the Doctor sees his wife in this catsuit. 11xRiver

“Alright River, I think i’ve got it!” The Doctor exclaims happily when he walks into the console room, his head down and looking at his screwdriver in his hands. “I think i’ve finally found a setting that’ll make this thing work on wood! It's still got a few bugs I need to work through but they're only minor details. I just have to hook it up to my...“ He tilts his head up to beam a smile at his wife, but what he see’s next makes his mouth go dry and drop the screwdriver from his hands.

 

River Song, his wife, is wearing a rather tight looking black suit that hugs her curves in a fashion that makes the Doctor feel a little uncomfortable standing. His eyes grow wide as he deliberately stares at his wife's arse but River doesn’t seem to notice as she slaves over the Tardis controls like she’s the one who’s been with this machine for the past nine hundred years.

 

"I- River.” The Doctor stammers out, bending down quickly to pick up the sonic and make sure it didn’t break. “You look… Different.“ He swallows.

 

River looks up at him from the panel over her shoulder. “Oh, you noticed.” She smirks. “Is that a good different or a bad different, sweetie?“

 

"Uh…” He blinks, blatantly ogling the way the suit caresses the curve of her tiny waist. “ _Very_  good different. How come i’ve never seen you in this before?”

 

“Oh, I only wear this outfit when i’m on special business.” She flips her hair over her shoulder.

 

“And what kind of business would that be?”

 

She raises a finger to her lips. “Spoilers.“

 

"Of course.” He rolls his eyes and walks beside her as she drives, still staring at her body without any decency. River notices him and turns around to face him and he takes a step back by her sudden closeness. “Are going to be looking at me like that all day Doctor, cos’ if so we’re going to have a problem.“

 

"Don’t act like you don’t like it.” He says, finally giving her eye contact out of their whole greeting. He gives her a smirk and she rolls her eyes playfully.

 

“Alright, here’s what we’re going to do, sweetie,” She walks around him and trails her hand purposely over his lower torso which makes him shudder and begins to climb the stairs to one of the Tardis corridors, adding a sway in her walk as she goes.

 

“You’re going set the Tardis to go somewhere in the Time Vortex for an hour or so and then you’re going to meet me back in our room and i’ll show you what kind of business I had in mind for this suit.“

 

The tips of the Doctor's ears grow red and he grips the sonic so hard to make sure he doesn't drop it again and break all the information he put on it to make it work on wood. “A whole hour?"

 

"Maybe more if you behave.” She winks.

 

Never in River’s life has she ever seen the Doctor work so fast around the Tardis.

 

Oh, he’s in for a  _real_  surprise later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can request a prompt if you'd like here at my tumblr: riversnogged.tumblr.com/ask :)


	7. The bird and the worm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: the Doctor hears his wife singing in the shower. 11xRiver

The Doctor is walking past when hears a faint noise coming from inside his and River’s bedroom. He frowns; he’s never heard that sound before. He pokes his head into the room and doesn’t see anything but their bathroom door open a crack and steam escaping through. River was taken a shower, he reminds himself. He shrugs and is about to leave when he hears the noise again, except it’s not much of a noise, it was more of a tune, and it was coming from the bathroom. Smirking, the Doctor walks towards the door and the tune get’s clear and clear. He can confirm now that it was River's voice. 

 

Huh. He didn't know River could sing.

 

Pushing the door open just a fraction, he see’s River stepping out of the shower and wrapping herself in a puffy white robe, continuing to sing a tune that the Doctor is not familiar with. She leans against the sink and begins to dry her hair with a spare towel and that’s when he decides to push the door open fully and walk in.

 

“So that’s why they call you River _Song,_ ” he says, startling her into turning around and grabbing the side of the sink for balance. River’s face goes red and she blinks at him.

 

"What?" She asks.

 

“I didn’t know you could sing. Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I don’t sing.” She says, regaining her composure. She turns around and contines to towel dry her hair as if her husband didn't just walk in on her singing.

 

The Doctor chuckles at her attempt to hide her talent. “Obviously, because those were birds I was hearing jus nowt, wasn't it?“

 

River pouts her bottom lip in the mirror. "I just do it for fun, sweetie. No need to alert the composers.”

 

“If that was singing for fun then i’d love to hear the real deal." 

 

River scoffs and rolls her eyes. The Doctor chuckles and takes a few steps closer to her and wraps an arm around her robe covered waist. River sighs and turns to face him, arms crossed. “Can I help you with something, sweetie? Because if you don’t mind, i’m a little busy here.”

 

“I want to hear you sing again.”

 

She shakes her head. “Nope. Sorry, sweetie.“

 

"Why not?” He honest to god  _pouts_. “I like your voice. It’s pretty.“

 

"I don’t let people hear me sing, Doctor.” She shakes her head.

 

“Well it’s a good thing i’m not people then, right?” He tightens his grip on her waist. “Come on dear, I like your voice. Sing for me again. Please?“

 

River purses her lips in thought. “Fine, fine. Whatever. I’ll sing again.”

 

The Doctor beams at her and swoops down to kiss her cheek. “Good.“

 

"But right now I need to get dressed, so you…” She begins pushing him out the bathroom. “Can wait outside like a good boy for me to finish.”

 

He stops himself in the door frame, leaning against it to stop him from taking another step. “Are you sure you don’t need help getting change? I could totally help with that.“

 

"No! Out!” She giggles and slams the door shut in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can request a prompt if you'd like here at my tumblr: riversnogged.tumblr.com/ask :)


	8. The tongue burns like fire the flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i just want a doctor river mad at eachother fight. 11xRiver

“You couldn’t have handled it by yourself, you know.”

 

“Yes, I could’ve have! You barely died River!”

 

“Yes, in attempt to save your life!”

 

“I don’t need you to save my life!”

 

She makes a loud, annoyed scoff and crosses her arms over her chest, turning her back to the Doctor. Pursing her lips she retorts with; “Clearly you did, Sweetie. Those Cybermen had you cornered and you didn’t even have your sonic with you. You were outnumbered until I came in and recused you. I don’t see what the big deal is.”

 

“The big deal is that you could’ve gotten us both killed in the process of saving me! You put yourself in harm’s way!” The Doctor threw his arms in the air for added effect. “I would’ve managed on my own.”

 

River tenses, her shoulders straight. “I’m not going to answer that since we both know you could not.”

 

“I  _COULD!”_ He yells loud enough to startle her into turning around and she flinches. Never has the Doctor yelled at River, not like this. It was scary, even to her. In that moment RIver knew she was right with her decisions and couldn't back down. She had to stay strong.

 

“I could have saved myself, River! I was working out a plan — those Cybermen were practically putty in my hands! I don’t need my  _wife_  to save me from every bad situation I get in.”

 

She rolls her eyes. “Obviously you do because you would’ve been dead in less than three seconds if I hadn’t shot down those robot heads with my blaster. You were lucky I was there!”

 

He literally growls to himself and pushes off the console to pace around it. “I wasn’t lucky at all, River! I didn’t want you to even be there! It was dangerous and I told you that before but you insisted on coming. Who cares if I died—“

 

“I would!”

 

They go silent for a moment; the only noise to be heard was both of their breaths from yelling so much. River relaxed her shoulders and sighed, running a hand anxiously through her messy curls. “Why don’t you want me saving you, Doctor? Is it because you think that because you’re  _you,_  you can do anything? Like you're immortal? Because you think you’re this clever mad man with a time machine?”

 

“No.” He says flatly, turning his head away. “Because if you got hurt too I don’t know what I’d do with myself.”

 

She parts her lips at his last words but says nothing. What is she to say? That was unexpected and she’s caught off guard at the sudden confession he bestowed upon her. She can’t promise him that she won’t get hurt because she will some time or another and he knows that by now.

 

“Doctor...” She says quietly, all the anger from before finally draining from her veins and being replaced with sudden affection for her husband.

 

The Doctor stands there; head tilted away, eyes closed and hands in fists at his sides. She thinks he’s going to say something any moment now, but he turns around completely and puts his back to her.

 

“Use the Tardis and go back to Stormcage. We’re done here.”

 

And he walks away down one of the corridors of the Tardis, leaving her there in the erire quiet of the console room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can request a prompt if you'd like here at my tumblr: riversnogged.tumblr.com/ask :)


	9. Safe and sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: the daddy!doctor helping his daughter go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic wasn't actual a prompt but something I wrote for my friend Taylor who requested a daddy!doctor fic for her OC. It's cute though so I had to add it in.

“Daddy?”

 

The Doctor looks up from the console where he’d been typing in coordinates for his next stop and looks at the little girl at the top of steps. Brown hair, blue eyes, a nose with a bump at the bridge and holding a stuffed giraffe. She’d always loved earth animals.

 

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping, Sarah Jane?” Says the Doctor, standing upright and crossing his arms. “I just put you to bed.”

 

“Couldn’t sleep,” answers Sarah, cradling the stuffed toy to her chest.

 

“And why not?”

 

She shrugs. 

 

“Ah, one of those nights, is it?” He gestures for her to come join him at the console. Sarah takes the steps one at a time and shuffles to her father lazily. The Doctor picks her up from under her arms and sets her on a flat piece of the console in front of him.

 

“So,” he starts. “Couldn’t sleep because you aren’t tired or because you don’t want to sleep?”

 

“I had a scary dream.” She says quickly.

 

A little startled by her quick response, the Doctor blinks at her. “Oh. A nightmare?”

 

Sarah nods. 

 

“You want to tell me what you’re nightmare was about, little miss?" 

 

This has been happening more often with Sarah, the Doctor notices. She’s been up more at night because of silly nightmares. They’ve become a rather frequent pattern that worried him and River both. The Doctor didn’t worry much at first; River claimed it was a phase all kids go through and that she'd handle it whenever Sarah was feeling a little frightened but River wasn’t here tonight and he was rattled about what to do about his little girl. Sometimes Sarah would come sleep with the both of them in their bed, but that wasn’t the case tonight.

 

"It was…” she trails off. 

 

“It was?”

 

“I don’t wanna say.” She hides her face behind her toy.

 

He nods. “Was it a scary nightmare?”

 

Sarah nods. “Can you tuck me in, daddy? The monsters are scared of you.”

 

The Doctor smirks. “Oh, so the nightmares are about monsters? I see,” he scoops her up in his arms and begins walking them towards her bedroom. “I’ll happily scare those monsters away for you, love.”

 

“The monsters aren’t scared easily, daddy.” Sarah says, resting her tired head on his shoulder. The Doctor chuckles. “I wouldn’t be so sure. I’ve scared lot’s of monsters in my day.” He reaches the nursery where Sarah sleeps and pushes the door open with his foot. He pulls back her bed sheets with a free hand and puts her there, bringing the covers back up around her and tucking her in nicely.

 

Sarah looks at him through the dark. “The Angels aren’t afraid of you.”

 

He stops everything, even breathing.

 

“The Angels?” He repeats. “As in the Weeping Angels? Is that what you have nightmares about?”

 

Sarah nods and he notices now that she’s crying. Quickly running his fingers along her cheek, he perches himself on the side of her bed and frowns. “Sarah Jane, that’s ridiculous. You don’t have to worry about those silly Angels.”

 

“They’re gonna get me,” she says quickly, tone high and nervous, “they’re gonna get me just like grandma and grandpa." 

 

She starts sniffling against her pillow and the Doctor quickly gathers her in his arms and holds her close. Sarah presses her face into his chest and sniffles again, damping his shirt. 

 

"Oh Sarah,” he says softly, stroking the back of her head. 

 

The Angels, he thinks, the Angels have been scaring her. He doesn’t even know how she knew about the Angels at her age. He and River never told her about them or even talked about them in front of her, and they sure as hell didn’t tell her about how Amy and Rory died. She must’ve picked it up on her own somehow. Maybe it was knowledge the child of the Tardis was born with. It didn't matter how she found out though because she is crying in his hands and he has no idea how to calm her.

 

“Are the Angels gonna send me back in time daddy?” She asks through more sniffles.

 

The Doctor shakes his head. “No, sweetie, they wont.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Because i’m the Doctor. I know everything.” He pulls away from her and grips her shoulder with one of his hands, the other coming up to cup her face and brush away the tears from her red cheek. 

 

“Listen here Sarah Jane. As long as your mother and I are living, no Angels will ever get in spitting distance of you. No one will hurt you. I will always protect you.”

 

“I don’t want you to get hurt, daddy.” She whispers. The Doctor’s hearts melt a little at her words.

 

“I wont get hurt.” He says. “C'mere,” he sets her back down into bed and tucks the blankets around her shoulders. “What does mum usually do to help you sleep? Sing you a lullaby?”

 

Sarah nods while wiping her eyes free of tears with her pajama sleeve. 

 

“Okay.” The Doctor smiles, beginning to rub her forehead lightly. He hums the only lullaby he can remember of by hearts. 

 

“Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You’ll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and i’ll be safe and sound...” His voice is soft in the quietness of the room, his hand making soothing strokes on her forehead. He repeats the lullaby multiple times until he knows for certain that she’s asleep. The Doctor stares at her and sighs. 

 

“Goodnight Sarah Jane.” He bends down and kisses her forehead again. “Sweet dreams, love.”

 

He stands, exiting the room with a heavy chest and the thought of how time and space is no place for a child to grow up in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can request a prompt if you'd like here at my tumblr: riversnogged.tumblr.com/ask :)


	10. Drinking buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (drunk/sloppy kiss) 12 x Clara please!!

The Doctor slams his fists on the table encouragingly as Clara downs her sixth shot of scotch of the night. When she drops the shot glass back onto the table with pride, he cheers and laughs because, wow, how can a tiny body like hers withstand so much liquor? 

 

Clara grabs the bottle and is about to pour herself another just to prove to him how tough she can be when the Doctor reaches for it and stops her before she can. He’s had about the same amount to drink as her but he uses the few remaining brain cells left in his head to let her know that it’s time to stop.

 

“Enough, Clara. You’re going to get drunk.” The Doctor says as he snatches the bottle from her hands.

 

“I’m already drunk.” Clara replies through a giggle. She tucks her loose hair behind her ears and shoves an empty glass towards the Doctor, inaudibly offering a seventh shot. He considers it, watching the clear glass intently, then decides to take her up on that offer. Unfortunately he’s already buzzed enough to not be be able to hold the bottle steadily and is spilling their scotch all across the table. Clara sighs. She snatches the bottle away form him and pours it for him herself, arm as steady as six shots will allow it to be. “You know, you shouldn’t be drinking anymore either.”

 

The Doctor scoffs. “You offered.”

 

“I don’t want to take care of you while you’re drunk.” Clara laughs, ignoring his comment. She shoves his drink towards him despite her words. “If I have to hold your hair up while you’re bent over the toilet i’m going to be extremely upset with you.”

 

“Well maybe you’ll be too drunk to remember.” 

 

He manages with great difficulty to pour a glass for Clara, figuring that one more wont hurt anyone. She takes it and they cheers to friendship, and in seconds their seventh shots are down the hatch.

 

The Doctor already feels dizzy in the head and knows that he should probably stop while he’s ahead. He didn’t drink in his last regeneration and has forgotten how much his body is actual able to handle because of it. He stares at Clara and see’s three of her, then one, then two, then three again. He squints his eyes to try to see just one of his Clara but he’s buzzed enough to think that her hair is even turning different colours. “There’s so many of you, Clara. I can’t keep count.”

 

“Alright. Now you’re definitely drunk.” Clara stands up from the table and walks around in front of him, holding the edge of it as she goes to prevent her from falling down. She bends over, puts her hands on his knee’s, and looks him dead in the eye. He’s taken off guard by her sudden closeness and tries to lean away but the chair behind him is making that a rather difficult job. 

 

“How many of me do you see now?” 

 

He swallows. Clara is right in front of him, literally inches away from his face. He feels his cheeks grow red and his palms start to sweat, but that could also be a side effect from the alcohol. He clears his throat and looks at her nose because he doesn’t feel like he can handle looking any place else right now. 

 

“Just one beautiful Clara.”

 

As soon as he opened his mouth he knew the words he was going to say weren’t his. That was the alcohol talking. He must be more drunk than he thought. 

 

The Doctor threw his hands over his mouth and furrowed his eyebrows, hoping by any chance Clara didn’t hear what he just said. But she did, and she’s looking at him with a cocked eyebrow.

 

Then, the most miraculous thing happens. Clara started laughing.

 

“ _Beautiful?_  Ok, Doctor. You’re hammered.”

 

Relief washes over him and he starts chuckling too, not sure of what else to do. Yes he meant what he said to her but he didn’t actually _want_  to say it. He runs a shaky hand through his grey hair and sighs. “I think you’re right, Clara. I probably wont be remembering much of this in the morning.”

 

Clara shrugged. “Well that’s good.” 

 

Before the Doctor could even process what was happening, Clara leaned in and pressed her sloppy lips to his.

 

The Doctor went wide eyed at the sudden intimacy. He knew Clara was drunk and was only doing this because so, but … he couldn’t help but kiss back. Clara knew how he felt about her, and good god has he dreamt of kissing her on multiple occasions. He couldn’t let the opportunity pass when he’s waited for this moment for so long, even if Clara didn’t know what she was doing.

 

He closed his eyes and let Clara do most of the work. She bit down on his bottom lip and pulled his head closer to hers until their noses were smushed against each other’s faces. She broke away without a longing trace and left the Doctor puckering for more. It was so quick and sloppy he barely had time to enjoy it. When he opened his eyes, Clara was wiping her mouth with her sleeve with a disgusted look on her face. He felt his hearts drop in his chest because that is  _not_  the reaction you’re supposed to get after snogging someone like that. 

 

“No offence, Doctor, but your breath is absolutely horrendous.” Clara stated with disgust. She brushed off the moment like it was no big deal. “Maybe brush your teeth for the next time. Eugh.” And with that she swayed away into the Tardis corridors, leaving a very drunk, very embarrassed, and very confused Doctor alone at the table. 

 

God, he sure hopes that both of them wont remember this in morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can request a prompt if you'd like here at my tumblr: riversnogged.tumblr.com/ask :)


	11. The sunshine in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Good morning” kiss River and 11 pleaseee

She feels something nudging her in the back of the head and automatically assumes it’s a bug crawling through her hair, but then she feels the warmth of breathing on her neck and the muffled noises of her husband and remembers that she decided to spend the night on the Tardis.

 

“You’re hair smells like flowers.”

 

River rolls over and comes face to face with the Doctor. His eyes are lulling back to sleep and she smiles because he’s never looked cuter. The duvet is just covering his face and it makes him look like a puppy cuddling into it’s warm sheets for the night. His hair is matted still from their busy night and is sticking out from his head in all different directions. In this moment, River thinks he looks his best.

 

“You can thank that to my shampoo, Sweetie. It’s flower scented.” 

 

He grumbles a bit in response and doesn’t open his eyes. She can’t blame him. After all their running around yesterday the poor man’s probably tuckered out. She isn’t, however. River has trained herself to live on a few hours of sleep a night. Just a little something she learned when she was with Kovarian. The Doctor usually doesn’t sleep as much either. In fact, River got more sleep than him on a regular basis. The only time River actually see’s him sleep wis when he was with her, all tucked up into bed after a long day of fighting aliens or just spending time together. Perhaps it was because he knew that River didn’t like to sleep alone. She always felt more secure when he was with her. She thinks that’s only reason he sleeps. To comfort her.

 

She props her arm under her head and watches as the Doctor drifts off back to sleep. His mouth opens just barely and he starts to snore. River muffles a laugh because how can such a young face create an old man snore? It was so deep and throaty she wonders if he has trouble breathing because of it. She delicately reaches a hand under the sheets to rub his shoulder in hopes to wake him up.

 

“Doctor, Sweetie. It’s time to wake up.” She whispers all to lightly.

 

The Doctor makes a choked snore and grumbles, burying his nose deeper into the duvet cover. River rolls her eyes and rubs his shoulder again, and this time he opens his eyes slowly and looks at her. “Can’t you see i’m trying to sleep, dear? Sometime’s Time Lord’s need a rest, too.”

 

He honest to god pouts at her. He sticks his bottom lip out and looks at her with those puppy dog eyes she can never say no too. River laughs again and leans in to gently press her lips against his.

 

The Doctor was not expecting such a wake up call but kisses his wife back with as much passion as he can muster up being tired. He feels River try to pull away from him so he quickly removes his hand from under the sheets and wraps it in her hair to pull her close. If he’s going to be waken up early like this, he at least deserves some sort of award. He bites down on her bottom lip and River sighs in response. He knows she likes that. He uses his other hand around her waist to tug her onto him so she’s bent over and straddling him.

 

River giggles into the kiss when she starts to feel his hands drift down her body and towards her waist. Before his fingers could even touch her knickers she pulls away and grabs his hands, making him frown and look at her sadly. His lips are red and his hair is matted and she almost feels bad for not letting him go any further, but it was only the morning and he had to earn his way into her trousers. “I don’t think so, Sweetie.”

 

“Why not?” He grumbles.

 

River let’s go of his hands and climbs off the bed, rummaging the ground in search of her bottoms. “If you want to get into my knickers you’re going to have to work for it.” She finds her bottoms and pulls them on, turning back to face her husband with a smirk. “I’ll have my eggs scrambled, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can request a prompt if you'd like here at my tumblr: riversnogged.tumblr.com/ask :)


	12. Jealousy is an ugly colour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “We can never be together” kiss

He stares at her from across the room, watching as she reaches on her tiptoes to kiss Danny goodbye and give him a big hug. That should be him, he thinks. It should have always been him.

 

“I’ll see you when I get back.” Clara says, hugging her boyfriend tighter around the waist. Danny smiles down at her and kisses the top of her forehead.

 

“Don’t be too long this time. The school get’s lonely without you there.”

 

Clara smirks. “Yeah sure, only the school.”

 

Danny chuckles. “I love you.”

 

“Love you more.”

 

They laugh and kiss one more time before Clara closes the doors once Danny’s gone. The Doctor practically scowls at their ludicrous flirting from where he’s sitting around the console board. It’s sickening to see his Clara with someone like him. A Maths teacher and an army soldier. What kind of ex-soldier becomes a Maths teacher? What a stupid profession. He’s just glad he’s gone. “Are you done with your boyfriend now or can we get going?”

 

Clara looks over her shoulder and raises an eyebrow at him, snapping out of her haze. “Does it look likes he’s gone?” She teases, the blush emptying from her cheeks.

 

The Doctor doesn’t respond, simply typing in coordinates and pulling his big silver lever to make the Tardis go. He has a grimace on his face and doesn’t even try to hide it. He’s already in a bad mood from  _it_  being here earlier, he doesn’t need anymore sass from Clara to add to it. “Yes, and hopefully he wont come back. ‘Bout we got some peace and quiet.”

 

Clara walks towards the console and leans against one of the bars along the sides, crossing her arms over her chest. “Blimey, what’s gotten into you today? Did someone forget to take his meds this morning? Or did you and the old cow have a row again?”

 

“ _Enough_  with the jokes, Clara.” He snaps suddenly. Clara shuts her mouth up right away, surprised that the Doctor would use such a tone. 

 

“Ok, sorry. I was just wondering. I can tell you’re in a grumpy mood.” She says quietly, not wanting to anger him anymore.

 

The Doctor scoffs. “Well i’m not trying to hide it.” 

 

“So you are in a grumpy mood.”

 

“Congratulations, you’ve figured it out. Do you want a prize?”

 

Clara furrows her eyebrows, pushing off the railing and walking over to him. He doesn’t look up when she moves, keeping his gaze stern on his controls as he walks around the console. Leave it to him to dig himself a hole and bury himself inside it. Clara’s onto him and he’d rather not say the reason for his angry mood is because of her irrelevant boyfriend. If she were a smart girl she would just leave it be with that, but being Clara she’s going to ask questions. 

 

She straightens when he moves away and tries to keep her cool. “What’s with you, Doctor? You’re never this snappy. Something really must be bothering you.”

 

“More like someone than something…” He says under his breath a little too loudly. He was hoping that Clara would and wouldn’t hear him. He didn’t want to talk about Danny at the moment. He didn’t want to talk about Danny at all. He should have just kept his jealous feelings to himself like he always does and left it at that. He’s so stubborn he can’t even listen to his own conscience. 

 

“What was that? Some _one?_ ” Clara repeats. “Doctor, if someone is giving you a hard time…”

 

“No one is giving me a hard time, Clara.” He interrupts. “Just leave it alone. I’m not talking about this.”

 

“Well, too bad cos’ we are.” She stomps across the room and shoves herself between him and the console so he can’t fiddle with his controls any longer. He is surprised by how close she got herself to him and goes to take a step back to giver them space, but Clara grabs his wrist before he can and makes him look at her with fierce determination. “Doctor, you’re going to tell me right now what’s bothering you. You’re being rude and cranky and I don’t like it. As your carer you have to let me help you when you’re upset about something. I’m not leaving this spot until I put a smile back on your old face.”

 

Clara stares at him intensely. He tries to take her threat seriously but he’s too distracted with how her lip is sticking out and her eyes narrow when she tries to be tough. It’s cute and just her face alone makes him want to smile. But he can’t, because he doesn’t have her. He’s not allowed to smile over little quirks like that. Friends don’t smile at other friends when they’re being cute and looking out for each other. That’s all they were in Clara’s eyes, friends. 

 

And he can’t stand it. He can’t stand being just friends with Clara. He can’t stand it when she comes with him everyday and looks cute with her new hair and schoolgirl outfits, and how her eyes light up when she talks excitedly about something or how she pouts, kind of like she’s doing now, when she’s inquiring something about a new object he’s shown her, or how she makes him feel better when he’s sad and looks out for him like no one else ever had. He hates it. It just makes him love her more.

 

And then at the end of each day, she runs off with a different man. A man whom the Doctor can’t stand and is the reason for their squabble right now. He can’t tell her. He can never tell her how he truly feels. Clara is happy with this new man, this  _younger_ man. She deserves happiness for once. All he’d bring to her was heartache. 

 

He’s just a selfish old man. Selfish for seeing his Clara so happy and content and hating it. He still wants - no, craves - to be with her. Even just for one day, or the slightest moment. He just want to feel what it’s like to be whole.

 

He decides that moment is now. If he can’t be with her, he’s going to have his moment of wholeness now. Clara is still holding his wrist and looking at him with her strong gaze, not noticing how he drifted off. He looks at her and without a second to spare, lifts his hands to cup her face and kisses her with all the passion he’s been feeling since the day he meet her. He strokes his thumbs across her cheeks and tastes her - for the love of Rassalion has he wanted to kiss her for so long. He just wished it wasn’t under circumstances like this.

 

Clara stiffens beneath him so he pulls away, not wanting to overdo it. It was quick and he didn’t get any of what he expected. He didn’t feel whole. It didn’t feel right. 

 

He doesn’t stray away from her face to far because he needs to see her reaction. He prays that it would be a positive one but it’s not. What was he expecting? For him to just kiss her and she’d completely forget about Danny? She gawks at him with big eyes and her mouth parted. She looks like she’s going to slap him but can’t muster up enough courage to do it. 

 

This was a mistake. He shouldn’t have done what he did. Clara is with another man whom she loves. And he just kissed her. 

 

He ruined everything.

 

“I’m sorry.” He takes a few steps away from her, still eyeing her incase her mood changed, before turning around and striding away down the Tardis corridors, leaving Clara there alone in the room. He hides behind one of the walls that separates the hallways from the console and wonders to himself how he ever got himself so deep in love with Clara Oswald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can request a prompt if you'd like here at my tumblr: riversnogged.tumblr.com/ask :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can request a prompt if you'd like here at my tumblr: riversnogged.tumblr.com/ask :)


End file.
